


Don't Make a Sound

by LauraMofos



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Super Dads, french translation, super family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMofos/pseuds/LauraMofos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieu, Peter espérait qu'ils ne se feraient pas avoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/gifts).
  * A translation of [Don't Make a Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439150) by [PrincessSunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower). 



«Ah! Ah! Wade!» Peter cria d'extase alors que son petit ami musclé, à moitié masqué glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Peter et Wade étaient dans un de ces couloirs labyrinthiques de la tour Avengers, Wade avait plaqué son copain plus petit contre le mur avec un baiser passionné, amenant le garçon vers son état actuel de luxure.

«P-putain Wade!» chouina Peter, «Et si q-quelqu'un voyait? J't'ai dit de ne pas prendre de risques.»

«Très bien, Petey,» dit doucement Wade d'une voix graveleuse, «Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas d'arrêter, hein? Vas-y, dis moi que tu ne veux pas mes doigts dans ton petit trou serré. Si tu es si inquiet que tes pères nous trouvent, dis moi de ne pas me mettre à genoux et de te sucer à mort.»

Peter gémit étourdiment tandis que l'autre homme tomba à genoux, fixant l'expression baisée de Peter.

«J'entends quelqu'un arriver!» murmura Wade frénétiquement.

Peter y reporta son attention et écouta. Ça ressemblait à deux ou trois hommes ayant une conversation qui avançait vers eux. «Bordel, Wade! Sors nous de là!» il chuchota-cria.

«Pas le temps, baby boy. Allez!» dit Deadpool, poussant son amant vers un placard pendant que les hommes tournait au coin.

Peter était pressé contre l'intérieur de la porte du petit placard avec Wade juste derrière lui. Il écoutait, attendant que les deux hommes passent. Sauf qu'ils ne le font pas.

«Tony, écoutes,» était entendu à travers la porte, «on doit parler de ton comportement quand tu es sur le terrain.»

«T'sais quoi, Capsicle, j'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Je suis au milieu de-» Tony continua, décrivit sa dernière expérience avec un air de supériorité, expliquant combien c'était important et qu'il devait en prendre soin à ce moment précis.

«Putain,» respira Peter, reconnaissant la voix de ses pères. Peter entendait des disputes comme ça au moins une fois par semaine. Ils s'en remettaient toujours dans les heures qui suivaient et tout revenait à la normale. Mais Peter savait jusqu'où ces deux têtes de mules pouvaient aller.

La situation risquée avait apparemment donné une idée à Wade. Pendant que Peter était distrait à écouter, Wade passa un bras autour de l'épaule de son copain, l'autre, la main couvert de lubrifiant bougea vers le cul de Peter, la pressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre son trou.

«Wade! Qu'est ce que tu fais, bordel?!» murmura frénétiquement le garçon.

«Chht,» dit Wade, mettant sa main propre sur la bouche du plus petit, «tu ne veux pas que tes papas entendent, n'est ce pas?» Sans plus d'avertissement, il poussa ses doigts dans le cul de Peter, faisant de lents vas et vient pour préparer le garçon. Peter contint à peine les gémissements masqués par la main de Wade tandis que le mercenaire enfonça ses doigts plus vite, les tordant pour essayer de trouver son point.

«Chut, bébé. Tu sais combien tes pères entendent bien. Est ce que tu veux qu'ils nous trouvent? Est ce que tu veux qu'ils sachent à quel point tu aimes te pencher et te faire prendre par moi? Leur montrer quelle salope tu es pour mes doigts? Oh Dieu. Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient s'ils t'entendaient gémir pour ma bite? Me supplier pour ça?»

Les yeux de Peter étaient embués avec des larmes de honte, d'excitation, et de plaisir aveuglant. Il était penché en avant, Wade collé contre lui tandis que ses doigts implacables frappaient finalement le bon endroit qui fit voir des étoiles à Peter, mordant l'homme aux cicatrices pour s'empêcher de crier.

«Oh, putain,» soupira le plus grand, «C'est ça, bébé, prends les.» Wade ne ralentit pas, abusa la prostate du garçon pendant qu'il s'occupa de son propre pantalon, libérant son membre dur. Le mercenaire attrapa une petite bouteille de lubrifiant d'une de des poches (toujours venir préparé!) et en étala sur sa bite. Il retira doucement ses doigts, faisant geignir silencieusement Peter, avant de s'aligner. Il se poussa doucement, douloureusement doucement dans le plus jeune. Peter doit mordre sa propre langue pour s'empêcher de laisser sortir un long gémissement dévergondé. «Laisse le sortir,» soupira Wade durement, «pourquoi tu ne leur montre pas qui tu appelles réellement daddy?»

La dispute pouvait être entendue depuis l'autre côté de la porte tandis que Wade imposa un rythme brutal, s'enfonça dans le cul de Peter, une main tirant le garçon en arrière par la hanche avec chaque poussée. Des larmes coulaient des yeux du garçon alors qu'il était envahi par le plaisir, frustré et incapable d'exprimer ses cris d'extase.  
Tandis que le plaisir de Wade grimpa, il s'avança pour agripper la bite de Peter, la branlant en même temps que ses poussées malmenées.

Peter commença à atteindre son climax tandis que les coups de Wade devenaient erratiques. Quand il sentit le sperme de son petit ami sur sa main, Wade se laissa aller, poussant Peter contre la porte tandis qu'il remplissait le cul du garçon avec son sperme.

«Steve, peut on parler de ça plus tard? J'ai juste besoin de cet outil pour pouvoir fini-» Tony ouvrit la porte du placard, ses yeux sortant presque de sa tête tandis que son fils et Deadpool venait sur le sol.

«Um,» dit Wade, levant le regard, toujours enfoncé dans le cul de Peter, «Hey, super papas. Donc... vous avez probablement quelques questions.»

«Sors de là!!!» Tony rugit tandis que Steve regarda le spectacle bouche bée.

«Tu veux dire sors de la tour? Ou sors de lui?» dit le mercenaire sournois, montrant le garçon mortifié en dessous de lui.

«DEHORS!!!»

«Ok, j'ai compris!» Wade se leva, remonta rapidement son pantalon tandis qu'il courait dans le couloir, «Bye, Petey. On s'voit plus tard! Je t'aime!» dit-il par dessus son épaule avec un geste de la main.

Les yeux des deux hommes tombèrent sur leur fils, assis sur le sol ayant remonté son pantalon «Um,» dit le garçon, regardant ses pères, «Je peux expliquer?»

«Tu peux expliquer?» grinça l'inventeur, «Comment tu- pourquoi? Qu'est- putain quand?! Mère de-!»

«Fils,» soupira Captain America, se frottant les tempes, «s'il te plaît vas dans ta chambre pour que je puisse calmer ton père avant qu'il fasse une crise de réacteur.»

Peter se leva et courait dans le couloir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, entendant Tony crier derrière lui, «Ça n'est pas fini, jeune homme! Seigneur Dieu, Steve! Pourquoi nous? Et JARVIS, ramène les putains de robots nettoyeurs ici!»

**Author's Note:**

> petite traduction pour vous occuper en cette soirée d'été, les catins.


End file.
